Where Do I Go From Here
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was abandoned when she was young and adopted by the Higurashi's. What she didn't know that she would have a run in with a man that seemed so much like her..it didn't mean anything though...it was just a coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Where Do I Go From Here**_

_**Summary: She was abandoned when she was young and adopted by the Higurashi's. What she didn't know that she would have a run in with a man that seemed so much like her..it didn't mean anything though...it was just a coincidence. **_

_**Crossover: Avengers/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Loki/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up at the sky, green eyes closing as she took a deep breath in. She was trying to make an escape. She didn't want to be around anymore of the touchy feely men.

She was at a Gala in German. It wasn't something she regularly went too, but she was persuaded by her editor to be here.

It had been four years since she finished the shikon no tama and started to live her own life. Everything was quiet in her life, well mostly. She was now a author, something she never thought she would be.

Taking a sip of her wine, she sighed as she went out further on the balcony. She really didn't want to be here. Not like she got much of a choice though, her editor mostly dragger her here against her will.

As she went and hide outside she took a breath of fresh air. She really wasn't cut out for big parties. Kagome really didn't like big crowds. It made her rather nervous.

It was probably all the time she spend in the past, it made her a little jumpy. Not that anyone who knew what she been in, would blame he fore. The things she went through, they would have been jumpy too.

So much death.

Everything was different for her now. Kagome would never see the world like before. She had killed, she had blood on her hands and that changes a person. No matter how much one deniy that nothing changes...it does.

Once a person takes another's life, something changes. Something drastic, but everyone tried to hide it. Kagome knows she does.

"Well, this is unexpected." Kagome stood straight her powers flaring up unintentionally.

Kagome turned around her green eyes looking into eyes that looked just like hers.

* * *

Loki had come to Germany to make his big debut to the world. To make the bow to him, what he didn't expect was to feel power here.

A Power that was like his, but not at the same time.

He had to investigate...what he found though wasn't what he thought he would find.

A woman, a woman who had power, and she knew how to use her power by the feel of how strong she was.

Definitely something to look out for.

Making a decision, Loki slowly walked out of the darkness and made his presence know, by speaking...when green eyes clashed with green something inside Loki froze...for he saw something he never expected

It seemed like the day was full of surprises for him.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed. Yes, I did change Kagome's eye color...I needed too **_

_**though...that and I love Kagome with Green eyes...that or Blue...though I prefer her with green. **_

_**Hope everyone likes this.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Where Do I Go From Here**_

_**Summary: She was abandoned when she was young and adopted by the Higurashi's. What she didn't know that she would have a run in with a man that seemed so much like her..it didn't mean anything though...it was just a coincidence. **_

_**Crossover: Avengers/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Loki/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked before narrowing her eyes, "What is unexpected?" She felt something off about this man. She felt his powers, and she hadn't felt his presence until he spoke. That was something she wasn't used too.

The man looked her over, eyes looking into her own. She felt like she should know this man, but she didn't understand why. Kagome was used to weird, but that didn't mean she always understood the weird that happened to her.

"In all do time" the man supplied, looking her over as if looking for something. She really didn't know what he was looking for but when he looked into her eyes again he seemed to have found it by the spark of understanding that was in his eyes.

"Then would you tell me what are you doing here?" He just showed up out of nowhere...Kagome didn't sense him coming...which was rather unusual in itself.

The man smirked, green eyes sparking with mystif causing her own green eyes to narrow at him. When she did that the smirk on his face seemed to grow bigger.

"If I did that, there wouldn't be any fun...though I have to make sure of something..." He trailed off as he took a step closer to Kagome.

Kagome stayed put watching his every move, she didn't want to move away from him and show that she was uneasy around him.

That would be showing a weakness...if Sesshomaru ever found out he would have her training all over again.

Not something she would want to do over all again.

Kagome felt him put his hand on her forehead and power rush through her, it knocked all air out of her lungs before returning after a few seconds.

Kagome felt the power pulse through her before she felt like something was wrapped around her.

Looking the man in the eyes, she saw the look of awe and then it flashed to anger.

"It seems my family has kept a secret from me..." he muttered, green eyes looking into her own as she felt the power calm down and him step away from her so they were no longer touching.

"...What was that..." Kagome asked, confusion clear on her face as the man looked at her. She wanted to know what was going on, "And who are you?"

The man smirked and gave a small bow, " I am called Loki...and for what that was...It shall be explained at a later date..." Kagome bristled at that answer, she wanted to know now. How was she to know if he didn't do something weird to her.

Though deep down Kagome knew he didn't, the power that went between the two didn't have any negative energy around it.

It was non threatening...or she believed so.

Loki chuckled at her expression before he looked at her again. He was going to find out what was kept from him.

He had a feeling he knew who was the cause of this.

"I'll be talking to you later, little one, for now I have some business to attend to." With that the man, Loki, disappeared from her view leaving her with many questions that she wanted to be answered.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! Things are going to be getting good soon!**_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
